Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is one of the main characters throughout Fated. He is the firstborn son of charmed one, Piper Halliwell and former elder/whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He is also the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Wyatt is the only Twice-Blessed child in existence. He has an optimistic demeanor, and is empathic toward others, despite the enormous pressure on him. He has the powerful and rare ability of Projection along with the ability to move things with his mind. Despite his good-natured demeanor, Wyatt has darkness bubbling under the surface that threatens to breakthrough. Early History Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together, since a relationship between a Whitelighter and their charge was strictly forbidden. However, when the charmed ones with Leo's aid saved the Elders from a warlock the council eventually allowed the two to get married. After the angel of destinyrevealed that Piper was, in fact, pregnant, Piper and her sisters thought that her unborn child was a girl, who Piper planned to name Melinda. She believed that this would be the same child she saw during her trip to the future with her sisters Prue and Phoebe. After numerous demonic attacks, she started to worry about being able to keep the baby safe. However, she later discovered that the unborn child was incredibly strong - able to use his powers expertly from inside the womb, which helped ease her doubts. Wyatt was able to use his orb shield and healing while in the womb. Piper went into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, which was the same day as an Aurora Borealis. Since the Magical Community knew about the Twice-Blessed prophecy, they believed that the child would be Piper and Leo's. The community sent numerous gifts (a unicorn, golden goose, chickens, etc.) that they believed would aid the child in future endeavors. Due to the astrological circumstances and the Wiccan Sabbath's combined power, all forms of magic ceased, as predicted in the prophecy. A sorcerer named Cornyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be evil, taking advantage of the fact his parents and guardians wouldn't have magic. However, Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of a wounded Victor, managed to vanquish Cornyn and his partner Doris. Then, moments after when everything was quiet and her family by her side, Piper finally gave birth to her child. Phoebe held the baby, who was glowing in a swarm of blue orbs, and informed everyone that the baby was a boy, not a girl, which surprised everyone. After the baby's birth, the Wiccan Sabbath ended, the Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored to the world. Phoebe, Paige knew that Wyatt was fated to be the most powerful witch in the world, so they vowed to protect their nephew from any evil that came after him. It took a few weeks after his birth for a name to be picked, but Piper finally decided to break the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P". She gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name Matthew, derived from her sister Paige's adopted last name; and the parents decided together that it would be best for him to keep the last name Halliwell since, "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was later summoned and performed his Wiccaning. A Charmed Life Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interference's" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused Paige to become very overprotective and obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market where they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknownst to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of the great power yet to come - Wyatt's. Personality Optimistic, logical, and a natural-born leader, Wyatt is the eldest of his cousins and siblings. He is mature and takes charge in a crisis and assumes the leadership role in many situations. Wyatt thinks of every angle before he acts - analyzing to make sure everything will go as planned. However, despite his optimistic attitude Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive and has a wickedly dark side to him. Physical Appearance Wyatt is tall and masculine, with dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes, with the occasional stubble of facial hair. He wears relaxed clothing, but always looks "put together". He wears casual clothing like T-shirts, button-downs, jackets, jeans, etc. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Wyatt Halliwell's powers and abilities, please see his Power Page. Wyatt is possibly the strongest and most powerful witch to date and has many amazing and diverse powers. Relationships |-|Familial = * 'Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda -' * 'Melinda Halliwell -' Melinda is Wyatt's younger sister, and he is very protective over her. He often doesn't let her go demon hunting with him and Chris, out of fear of her getting hurt. He tends to care about her privacy and isn't afraid to be blunt with her. But, unlike Chris, he would never invade her privacy unless he had his reasons too. Wyatt is also one of the main reasons why Melinda hasn't come out about her relationship with Marcus yet, for she knows he will be angry at her over it. * 'Chris Halliwell -' Chris is Wyatt's younger brother, who was born one year after Wyatt's birth. They two brothers are extremely close and share everything with one another. When they were younger they helped each other pick on Melinda, orb around the house and the world, and as they grew up they started helping each other vanquish demons. The two brothers agree on many things, but they are also very competitive with one another and argue about some things. * 'Paris Halliwell -' Paris is Wyatt's youngest cousin and the only cousin he has that he isn't super close with. This could be because of the age difference, or the fact that Paris despises authority figure and Wyatt is seemingly in charge of things. Wyatt saved her once from a demon she thought she could handle and promised not to tell her sisters what happened as long as she never went hunting alone again. * 'Sabrina Mitchell -' Sabrina and Wyatt are friendly with one another, and Sabrina seems to enjoy Wyatt's company. She called him and Chris after a spell she cast backfired, and Wyatt helped but gave some reprimanding as she was reckless with her magic. |-|Romantic = |-|Friendly = |-|Antagonistic = Notes and Trivia * When Piper was pregnant with him, she thought that he was going to be a girl since she had a daughter in one of her trips to the future. * Wyatt is said to be the first male born into the Warren line in three hundred years. This may or may not be true due to conflicting references. * Wyatt's full name consists of all last names - Wyatt comes from Leo Wyatt and Matthew from Paige Matthews, and Halliwell from his mothers' side. * He was born six weeks early and is an Aquarius. * His godmother is Paige Matthews. * He is one of very few witches to showcase powers from the womb. * He is the only known twice blessed child. Appearances Season 1 * TBA Gallery Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Hybrids